


Do Bad Things With You

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Innocence, M/M, Poly!verse, RPF, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly verse.  Will confesses his Blaine fantasy and Darren is all too eager to indulge him.  Darren-as-Blaine/Will.  Age difference/innocence kink roleplay ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Bad Things With You

The first time they talk about it, Darren is visiting Will on a night when Chris is working late on set and Darren isn't scheduled to work at all. They eat pizza and drink beer and talk shop, and once they're loose and comfortable Darren cuddles up to Will's side on the couch and notices the Glee season four DVDs spread out on the coffee table. He laughs.

"Do you guys make like, date nights out of watching?"

Will smirks. "Oh, god, no. Chris never watches the episodes once he's been to the cast and crew viewing. And if there isn't one then he doesn't watch at all. He hates watching himself on screen. I don't think he's seen three quarters of the last season, so I wait until he's out and catch up by myself."

Darren grins. "You're a closet Glee junkie. I fucking love it."

"I kind of am," Will admits. "I was watching the show long before we met, after all. I would've loved to have worked on it, but that never panned out."

"I could—"

Will kisses his cheek. "Thanks, but that ship has sailed. I'm happy working on my writing now that I have the time." A long moment passes, warm and comfortable with Darren's curls teasing his cheek, and then he adds, "I have a confession to make. Promise not to tell Chris?"

"Ooh, juicy," Darren chirps. "Pinky swear."

He lowers his voice and presses his lips to Darren's ear, feeling silly and overwhelmed and a little turned on when he breathes, "I am a total Blaine fanboy."

Darren laughs until he's tearing up with mirth, tackling Will back onto the sofa and sitting on his pelvis. "Oh my god. You are. You are crazy about my character. I am the fucking shit. I am fucking awesome. I have totally taken over your Glee experience. Rock on."

Will laughs, hips bucking. "You can't tell Chris. I mean he doesn't even know that I watch the show when he's not home. I am in awe of Kurt Hummel, don't get me wrong, but that's kind of a given considering, and Blaine is just adorable."

"So what is it, huh? The skin tight clothes? The bow ties? The epic levels of flawless gayness thanks to yours truly?"

"Oh my god, we're not discussing this, it's not like a fetish or something—"

"It so is. Fuck. You have a Blaine fetish." Darren's eyelashes slow in their blink, and his gaze goes wide and soft and wet after a long moment of staring down at Will. "He turns you on, doesn't he? That sweet wide-eyed gay teenage dreamboat thing totally gets your dick hard."

"Maybe," Will admits, sliding his fingers around Darren's hips.

"You know," Darren begins, and then in the blink of an eye, his face changes.

It goes soft and somehow rounder, his eyes widening and dampening, the muscles from his forehead to his chin giving way to something entirely different. His body goes loose and then curls inward, and he gently tosses his eyes and purses his mouth and smiles and adds in Blaine's voice, all breath and high pitch and sugary sweetness, "I could totally be Blaine for you, if you wanted."

Will's mouth drops open. It's like having a different person suddenly perched on top of him. His cock throbs in his jeans and he can't breathe, because Blaine fucking Anderson is suddenly right there in front of his face.

He's never thought about this, not really. In the same way that Chris is Kurt in some distant place where it's his job to be, Blaine is a fictional construct to Will and always has been. It helps, of course, that Chris and Darren are more or less the opposite of the roles they play in every way—it's not that Will needs that crowbar separation, he's worked in the industry for years and he knows that it's just a job and that neither of them are method, but it definitely helps to keep those two worlds safely apart.

"I sort of, um," he answers, finally, when those sparkling, innocent eyes keep staring down at him, keep making his body feel things, "have a fantasy about that?"

He's Darren again, mouth twisting up dirty and smart, and he replies, "Yeah? Tell me."

 

*

 

He realizes just how serious this is when he walks into the place that they agreed to meet at and sees Darren sitting at the bar. Except he's not Darren; he's Blaine, wearing a fluffy cardigan, a bow tie, and chino pants that show off his bare ankles and boat shoes. His hair is gelled back exactly like Blaine's. His legs are swinging against the bar stool because they don't reach the floor, and he's drinking seltzer water with lemon because the bartender had taken one look at him and probably refused to serve him.

Will hangs around at the back of the bar, not nervous but feeling out of his element—he's never done this before, this kind of play, and he wants to get settled before it begins.

He watches men go up to Darren—no, Blaine. That's Blaine sitting there. He watches men hit on Blaine, watches Blaine blush and laugh and engage them in brief conversations before turning back to the bartender in the universal language of "okay, this conversation is done" bar rejection. He watches as the interested throng slows to a trickle because other men have begun to notice that Blaine isn't letting anyone actually buy him a drink despite many offers.

Will breathes out in the stuffy air, hot and heavy, feeling arousal trickle through him. He's wearing a pair of neat dress slacks and a button up and leather jacket—he'd wanted to come off his age, and the usual jeans and t-shirts hadn't seemed mature enough—and they already feel too tight, sweaty and wrinkled where he keeps shifting them over his joints.

Finally, he can't wait any longer. He approaches the bar in much the same way as the other men had, circling the empty spaces near Blaine but not going directly for the stools next to him. He sits a few stools down and orders a whiskey straight, catches Blaine's eye for just one second, but it's long enough to earn him a hesitant, shy smile and a duck of Blaine's head as he looks away. His cheeks are pink and his eyes glittering under the dim bar lighting. Interested but intimidated. He looks so out of place.

Will's cock throbs. He's also hot, tiny and brightly dressed and glowing.

But Will needs to stop hesitating. That's not the plan, and the longer that he watches Blaine get swarmed by eager men, the less desire he has to tip toe around the game. When he requests a refill he uses the action as an excuse to shift down the bar until he's sitting next to Blaine, accepting his drink with a nod to the bartender that facilitates another sideways glance.

Blaine smiles longer this time, and his eyes dance flirtatiously.

"Hi," he says, jumping in feet first. "I'm Will."

Blaine smiles, pausing as if he's pleasantly surprised at Will making a move. "I'm Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

God, he's perfect; the lilt to the voice, the tilt of his head, the way that his legs are crossed and his hands coiled neatly in his lap. Will can't see Darren at all in him, and it's amazing.

"Would you like me to buy you a real drink, Blaine?" he asks, wetting his lips and angling his body toward Blaine's.

"That would be nice," he replies, eyelashes lush and long and batting over his cheeks. His mouth is glossed, plump and full and god, Will wants to kiss him already.

He buys Blaine one of those fruity vodka-based cocktails even though he knows that Darren doesn't care for them and watches, enthralled, as Blaine plays with the little umbrella it's served with, twirling it against his jaw as he sips the drink through the tiny cocktail straw, never taking his round eyes off of Will.

"Thank you," he says when the drink is halfway gone, cheeks pink from the alcohol. Or that could be blush—Will isn't sure if he's wearing makeup or not.

"Why don't you come dance with me, sweetheart?" Will asks, letting his eyes linger over Blaine's face and neck. "I'll keep you safe from all these assholes undressing you with their eyes."

"You had me at dance, William," Blaine replies with a bright smile, sliding off his stool—and god, Will knows that it can't be possible but he seems even smaller as Blaine, and he feels almost as if he's towering over that compact little body as he shuffles up behind him on the floor.

Blaine immediately drops into an adorable, dorky little shimmy that brings attention to every good asset that he possess—his tiny waist, thick hips, and round ass in his tight pants.

The fast songs don't give Will much of a chance to get close because Blaine isn't giving him much to work with—he keeps smiling and twisting and wiggling in a completely immature way. Once or twice he lets his fingers brush Will's tie and his shoulders wriggle close, but then he's off again putting distance between them, and it's working Will up as well as playing the part perfectly.

By the time they get a slow song Will is half-hard in his pants and he can't stop himself from reaching for that perfect waist, turning Blaine and tugging his back against his chest.

He feels the surprise, the tension, play through Blaine's body. "Oh," he breathes, a hiccup of a laugh and pleased little hum to follow, "oh, hello, there."

Will smiles, grinding forward, letting Blaine feel just how interested he is right up against the swell of his gorgeous ass. His compact body arches, just a little, letting Will know that he'd like to extend the preview even if he hasn't realized it yet.

"Oh," he moans, "sorry, I—I'm being kind of—inappropriate, aren't I?" Blaine asks, eyelids sinking low over his honey brown eyes, which seem lighter than Darren's ever go in that moment.

"Feel so good," Will murmurs into the sweaty hair behind Blaine's ear where curls are springing free from the gel, "Feel good up against me, right there. You have such a perfect ass. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Blaine giggles—giggles—and shakes his head. "Um, no. No, I don't think so."

They dance like that for several songs, drifting into a darker corner where the lack of light will give them the privacy they need but still allow the bass line to pound through their bodies. Will keeps it PG-13 for a while after that initial tease, fingers rubbing circles over Blaine's chest and belly repeatedly as they dance back to chest. Eventually he lets his sweaty fingertips brush the waistband of Blaine's pants where his little tummy is pressing over the belt, soft and so very touchable.

Getting close seems to do the trick. Blaine's hips begin to lift gently into every sweep of Will's fingers until his body is literally squirming up to meet them. The height difference makes him work for it, but eventually Will's touch is drifting to the sharp jut of his hip bones with every pass.

"Comfortable with me in this little secluded corner, Blaine?" Will asks, letting his cock press between Blaine's lush cheeks through the barrier of their clothing. He hand grazes the bulge swelling at the front of Blaine's pants shamelessly.

"Oh god," Blaine whimpers, breathy and squeaking, as Will kisses up the side of his neck. "I'm—sorry, I've never done this before, and I am—you're—"

Will laughs, gently stroking Blaine's erection through his pants even as he tries to hide it by shifting away with an embarrassed twist. "Mm. Need to cool off? I could get you another drink." He loosens his hold and Blaine turns in his arms, his face pleasurably anguished.

"I'm kind of embarrassed," he whispers, covering himself with his hands.

"Don't be," Will replies, sliding his fingers around Blaine's jaw and kissing him, and it's firm but sweet, not pushy, no tongue, just lips and the tuck of Will's thumbs over Blaine's rosy cheeks and Blaine melts into him with a whimper, pressing their bodies together. "Don't hide how good I make your body feel, honey. Want everyone to see, see how I'm taking care of you." He breathes out over Blaine's trembling, swollen lips. "You're so gorgeous."

Blaine moans, kissing Will, and fuck, it's so childish, it's like he has never kissed a man before, sloppy and too much teeth and his tongue everywhere and his fingers unable to find a place to settle, his little body warm and tiny in Will's arms, shaking like a leaf, cock burning a brand against Will's thigh.

Will cups him through his pants, stops the kiss to breathe and to close his teeth around Blaine's earlobe. "Want to make you feel even better." He guides them step by step toward the bathrooms, then inside, Blaine giggling the entire way, nodding in between kisses.

"Oh, my god," Blaine gasps when Will pushes him against the stall door after it closes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Will says, rubbing Blaine's hard nipples through his cardigan as he kisses down the side of his throat. "Gonna help you come, can't have those vultures out there noticing—might start a riot to get at this perfect little body, hm?"

"Um," Blaine moans when Will gently thumbs his pants open and slides a hand down the front of his briefs. "I—I don't know how long I'll—this is my f-first time."

Will grins, nipping Blaine's bottom lip. "Plenty of time left to dance the night away. Don't worry. Let's just take the edge off, huh?" He lowers his voice as he presses closer, kissing Blaine's ear and shoulder as he pins him to the door and begins stroking his thick cock. "God, such a perfect cock, so sensitive for me," he says, pumping faster. "Just wanna feel you come all over my hand. Gonna come for me, baby boy?"

Blaine whimpers, hips churning. "Oh," he sobs, overwhelmed, moving faster. "Oh, Will."

Jesus. Jesus Christ, that—Blaine saying his name, god—

Will pants, closing his eyes and moving their hips apart. He hasn't come in his pants in a long time, but he's getting damned near close from that innocent face broken open with arousal right in front of him. Even the way that Darren feels right now is different, his posture and his body language and the noises he's making and his expressions, it's just—flawlessly Blaine, and Will has to stop fucking up against his hip or this is going to be over here and now and they haven't even done anything.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asks, slowing his hand a little but not stopping kissing Blaine's slack mouth.

"N-no," Blaine replies, "I have a friend—I mean like a best friend sort of, and I think he—likes me, but it's—I'm not sure how I feel yet and I like him so much. Oh. Oh god, your hand—" He spreads his legs.

Will tilts Blaine's head so that he can get their tongues together better, and it hits him that he had to do that—he had to show Blaine something because he's not kissing him like Darren does, not passively but not actively either, and when he sinks his tongue into Blaine's mouth it's nothing like kissing Darren at all, and fuck, that is so hot.

"I could show you," he whispers, fucking Blaine's mouth with his tongue. "Show you how to touch him, kiss him, fuck him, make him feel good."

"Oh, god," Blaine whines, tenses up and comes suddenly, spilling wet all over Will's fingers.

Fuck. Came like a goddamn teenager.

Will groans, working him through it, spreading the wetness all over his shrinking dick until it's mostly gone and he's twitching from too much friction and trying to get his hips away.

He doesn't expect the rough grasp of inexperienced fingers at his fly so soon. Blaine is still gasping and shifting against him. "I should—um. Would you like me to—"

Will gently takes his wrists. "Not here, gorgeous. Wanna take you home. Take my time with you, take off all these pretty clothes and get at your skin, kiss you and suck you and fuck you like you deserve. Make you come for me again. Would you like that?"

"God, yes," Blaine replies, rubbing himself against Will's hip. "Yes, please."

They can barely keep their hands off of each other the whole way home. Darren had taken a cab to the bar so that they could drive back together, but it's the farthest thing from Will's mind because all he can think and see and hear is Blaine, sweet against his side as they drive the short distance.

Blaine asking with a hesitant little lilt to his voice, "May I touch you?"

His hand on Will's cock, unsure and shaking and tugging and pulling until Will can't stay in the lines, he's so turned on by the way that Blaine has no idea what he's doing, just wants to touch a dick so badly that he can't even wait until they get there.

In the driveway Will just sits there and lets him do what he wants, thighs spread and breath coming in pants against his ear.

"You're so big," Blaine breathes, in awe, "Will you show me—show me how to make you feel good, too?"

"God, yes, baby, just let me—fuck," he hisses when Blaine's hand closes in a fist.

It's a feat of strength to get inside the house but they manage it, Blaine clinging like a limpet the whole way, arms around Will's neck, accepting the reassurance of Will's arms around his waist as they make their way to the bedroom, shedding shoes and outwear with thoughtless blushes.

Will kisses Blaine all the way to the bed, where he gently pushes him to sit down and then lie back, shooing his hands away when he moves to nervously take off his shirt.

"Let me do that for you, love," Will says, plucking the buttons on Blaine's cardigan open and then peeling it off to reveal the pale undershirt beneath, soaked with sweat under the arms and at the collar. He works that off and over Blaine's dome of hair, and—fuck.

Darren waxed for him. His chest and belly are bare, just a little scratchy around the navel, and Will actually has to take a moment to breathe because he actually did that.

Will strokes and kisses over Blaine's throat and collarbone, painting his skin with little bites until he reaches the waistband of his pants. He works Blaine's belt open, then undoes his fly, easing them down, tugging them off. Even Blaine's bare little feet are wriggling at the toes, nothing like Darren's physical responses.

Will whimpers, turning his face into the sweaty bulge between Blaine's thighs.

"So beautiful," he says, standing up to just look, to touch Blaine's skin. The only hairy place left on his body is his arms. Will touches those, too, urging him higher onto the bed. He's flushed and squirming, thighs clamping self-consciously around his erect cock. "Don't hide from me. You're so perfect, Blaine. Let me see that body."

Blaine's knees go apart by slow increments until his cock is tenting his briefs and his face is positively flaming with embarrassment. "I'm—hard again." His hips roll and Will watches the length of his cock spread out to the waistband of his underwear. "Oh. Oh, please. Touch me again?"

Fuck.

Will stands up, undoing his tie, then the buttons on his shirt, and shrugging out of both at the same time. His rolls his undershirt up his torso slowly, then just as slowly writhes out of his pants and boxers, letting Blaine look his fill. It makes Will impossibly harder, watching Blaine watch him reveal his body, watching lust spread across that face, the awe and the wanting.

Blaine's Adam's apple bobs. His cock twitches in his underwear. "You're—so hot, Will. I—oh, god, I feel so—you're gorgeous."

Will tingles at the praise, running a hand down his flat belly to grasp the length of his cock, stroking it and drawing it out and then letting it bob horizontal to his hips. Blaine licks his lips and his eyes go wide.

"Like what you see?" Will asks, stroking himself again as he kneels between Blaine's legs on the bed. Blaine's eyes are riveted to his dick, his long eyelashes casting shadows down his cheeks. Will breathes a little heavier, strokes faster, and fuck he could just shoot all over this kid right now and call it perfection, but—

"Yes, I—may I—um. I really want to suck you," Blaine says, turned lobster red and averting his eyes. "S-sorry, was that rude, I just—really want to. Is that—is that is that completely childish, I don't know how else to put it."

Will looms over him on all fours, kissing him until he leans up on his elbows to deepen the motion. "Yeah?" He kisses down Blaine's neck. "Want my big cock between those pretty lips of yours?" He bites at Blaine's nipples and presses their bodies together, rutting himself along Blaine's smooth belly. "Come here."

He kneels up and encourages Blaine to lean sideways on his elbows, guiding the head of his cock just in front of those puffy pink lips as Blaine settles. Those flushed cheeks and those lips, and the way that Blaine stares up at him through his eyelashes just before leaning in hungrily, just sort of smelling him—

"Let me in that pretty mouth," Will hisses just before Blaine kisses the wet head and makes a strangled hungry noise and closes his lips around it, tongue finding the slit. "Fuck, baby."

"Taste so good," Blaine moans, licking the crown like a lollipop, and fuck, Will could come just like this, from that gorgeous mouth bobbing up and down his shaft. "Oh, you taste so good."

He gives Blaine a few commands—little harder, right there, no teeth yet, oh, oh, yes, right there—but he has to stop at some point because he just can't take it. He's going to come if he lets Blaine actually blow him, so he stops it before it can even go that far, chest heaving and belly trembling with the effort to breathe and not come down Blaine's throat.

"Such a gorgeous mouth, can't even take it," he gasps, pushing Blaine away. "God, sweetheart. Born to suck cock, weren't you?"

Blaine blushes, looking flattered and embarrassed at the same time, gaze averted as his ears and cheeks go candy apple red. "I could—take more. You're big, but I could—I'd let you push in as much as you wanted, I could learn—"

His bottom lip is shining with spit and he keeps staring up at Will in that half-shy half-hungry way and shit this is going to be over so fast if Will lets that happen.

Will's cock twitches, dribbling fluid all over Blaine's cheek. "Want to be inside of you, baby. Want to be using this to make you feel good, too, okay?"

Blaine bites his lip, looking like sin with pre-come smeared down his jaw and his eyes full of boyish excitement. He's just as beautiful and eager on his back, knees bent up, the first time that Will takes his cock into his mouth, not holding back, just wrapping his cheeks around it and sucking and bobbing like he's been starving for it because, in all honesty, he has been, after feeling the surge of Blaine's cock in his pants from the start of the evening.

Blaine goes red down to his nipples, hands tangled in Will's spiky hair, then gripping his broad shoulders, as Will sucks him and sucks him and sucks him, lashing the head and compressing the shaft and sucking his balls one and then the other, all the while stroking those trembling, hairless thighs and nudging them further and further apart.

"Hold your knees up for me, sweetheart?" Will rasps.

"What—are you gong to—" He flushes, lashes fanned over his cheeks. "Are you going to put it inside me?" His cock throbs visibly on his belly as he asks.

"Not just yet."

Shaking, Will lowers his mouth to Blaine's thighs. He starts with the sweaty, musky junction where his thigh and pelvis meet, continues down past the knobs of his knees and the firm flex of his calves, all the way to the bony ankle where he starts upward on the opposite leg. He ducks across Blaine's swollen, firming balls, lashing them with his tongue and then pushing them up to brush a kiss over Blaine's perineum.

It's so easy to just lose himself in this body, familiar but completely different in that moment, tense and holding itself in ways that it never does when it's just Darren, like it knows what it wants but not how to get it. By the time he comes up for air Blaine is squirming, tears on his cheeks.

"Will," he whines, pinching his own nipples and rocking down. "Oh, that feels amazing."

"Being so perfect for me," Will breathes, kissing harder, then licking the spot, then sucking it, "little body can't take it but you're doing so well. Wanna open you up, sweetheart, wanna see this beautiful ass spread and wet for me."

"Please," Blaine begs, wet and broken, "need something, feel so empty, please."

He's positively lewd without even trying to be, his thick hips turning circles against Will's tongue, those muscled legs in the air to expose his ass further, his toes curling and his fingertips digging into Will's neck and his mouth a perfect, swollen pink o of surprise when Will licks over his pucker for the first time.

“Oh,” he sobs.

"Want my tongue in your little virgin hole, sweetheart? Want me to get you all messy and ready for my cock?" Will asks, licking harder and harder with each repetitive circle.

"Yes," Blaine gasps, fucking down against his tongue. "Please, want everything, want you so badly, Will."

Fuck, he can't wait any longer.

Will coats his fingers in lubricant and replaces his tongue with a single digit. "Going to make you feel so good, honey. Breathe for me, okay?"

This even feels different, curling his fingers up inside of Blaine; he's tighter then Darren, like he's clamping and pushing out on purpose just to imitate a lack of experience, and Will's cock throbs against the bed as he slowly works two fingers in, hooking them to find the spongy swell of Blaine's prostate after several long minutes of just working his rings loose.

"M-more. More, please, more." He's shaking and spread like some kind of sacrifice, exposed and looking somewhat lost, and it makes Will's head spin.

Blaine starts to lose it somewhere around that point, sweat dripping down his temples, hair puffing up in slicks and chunks from the gel, his body tense and moving jerky and sudden into the intrusion. He bites his bottom lip until it's red and even bleeding in one spot, and that's when Will loses the ability to go slow and starts thrusting his fingers in and out, working Blaine's prostate mercilessly.

"Feels, oh, feels like so much, oh, funny, I think I'm—I'm—Will!"

Will isn't prepared for it when Blaine comes with two fingers buried inside of his ass, shooting over his chest in an arc so high that it splatters his chin and collarbone.

"God, baby—yeah, just like that, come for me, let it go," he moans, rutting against the bed as Blaine keeps shooting, his cock going rigid in midair the entire time.

"Oh," he whimpers when he's just dribbling, "oh god, oh god."

He realizes then as Blaine melts onto the bed that Darren is getting off on this just as much as he is, and that's almost too much for him. He watches Blaine's face as he pushes a third finger in alongside the other two, and god he is so hot and eager, his ass practically swallows the additional digit.

His body twitches in surprise. "More. Please." He opens his eyes, staring dizzily down at Will between his thighs.

"Want me inside you, baby?" Will drawls, lying on top of him. He gently shifts his fingers out and replaces them with the head of his cock, already tight as a drum and wet with pre-come. "Want me to fuck you, make your tight little ass clamp around me, want me to make you come again?" He pants, rubbing his cock in circles against Blaine's twitching, stretched entrance. "Want me to show you how good a cock in your ass feels? Make you so full, you'll want me in there forever, fuck you so well you won't be able to walk straight at school tomorrow."

Blaine nods, the curls that have escaped the gel bobbing around his flushed, sweaty face as he lies down again, legs hooking over Will's shoulders. Will can't help but press forward again, eyes sliding blissfully shut.

"Um," Blaine breathes frantically. "Wait. W-wait." He inhales sharply. "Do you, um. Condom? We should—use one."

Shit. Will had forgotten in all the rush that, of course Blaine would expect that, even if Darren and Chris and Mia and Will had all stopped using protection after committing to each other months ago.

"In the drawer,” he answers, shaking on top of him.

Blaine takes one out and hastily opens the packet.

"You know how to put one on, love?"

He smiles bashfully. "I've practiced on myself, just—just in case."

Fuck.

"Put it on me?"

Something about Blaine's shaking fingers half-bungling the slide of latex over Will's pulsing cock is hotter than anything they've done so far.

"How would you like me to fuck you, baby?" Will asks, kissing him and gently rubbing his hole with the head of his cock. The tantalizing tease of that pucker already grasping for him is perfect. He stops to drizzle some lube between them, holding his breath.

"I, um, I read that it's easier on your stomach?" Blaine blinks up at him, lashes clumped from the moisture of his sweat.

Shit.

Will thinks about his cock sinking between those fat cheeks, about watching that ass jiggle as he fucks into it smooth and fast, and his hips jolt. He helps Blaine turn over, then rubs the shaft of his cock up and down the lube-slick crevasse between those lush curves.

"Beautiful fucking ass, so perfect," he hisses, rocking his hips. "Made to have a cock buried inside of it, all the time, god, gonna make you so full, Blaine."

Blaine's back bends inward, which pushes his ass up against Will's groin. He's shaking and whimpering into the pillow below his sweaty, flushed cheek. "R-ready—"

Oh, god.

Will presses inside slower than he usually would, taking the time to draw the fantasy out as Blaine's ass swallows the shaft of his cock like a fist.

"Oh—"

"Fuck. So tight. So fucking tight, Jesus."

Will fucks into him slowly, then pulls out, savoring the backward drag of perfect friction as Blaine's ass clings to him, unable to stop from looking down—Jesus Christ that ass, spreading around his cock, opening for him, taking him so deep, so naturally, like it was literally made to be filled—

"Oh my god," Blaine moans, high-pitched and perfect and Will can remember hearing that exact tone and phrase so many times watching Glee and fuck it's perfect, so perfect, here and now.

"So good, taking me so well, god, yes, keep squeezing me like that, keep me inside," Will pants, hips snapping.

"H-harder," Blaine begs.

Fuck.

Will wraps his fingers around those plush, jiggling cheeks, shining slick with lube, and spreads them, holding Blaine open so that he can watch his cock disappear inside again and again and again. He pulls out fully several times just to watch that beautiful brown-pink asterisk gape wantonly around nothing, only to be plugged full again when he sinks down once more. Every time he does that Blaine's hips tilt up, ass seeking the pressure of Will's cock again, making Will groan with satisfaction.

"Want me to stay in there, baby?" he asks, sitting up on his knees and pressing deeper.

"Yes," Blaine whimpers, "please, just, don't stop, I'm—"

By the time he gets close he has Blaine's chest flat against the bed and his ass in the air, one hand between his hips and the mattress wrapped around his cock, jerking him choppily to the opposite rhythm of his thrusts, Blaine grasping the headboard and letting Will ride his ass into the mattress. It's loud, and messy, and the headboard is bouncing off of the wall.

"Ready to come for me?" Will hisses over the noise of his cock pushing in and out of Blaine's ass and their bodies slapping together and their lungs laboring for breath. "Want to feel you come around my dick, come on.” He hitches his hips, adjusting his angle and feeling Blaine's cock pulse in his fist. “Fuck. Fuck, yes, come, come, Blaine.”

Blaine's body goes rigid under his moments later; he sobs and spills over Will's fist, high-pitched whimpers coming clipped from between those beautiful lips, nothing like Darren's. It's so perfect.

When it's over he glances shyly over his shoulder at Will and pants, "C-can I see you come? I want to—I want you to come—on me, please?"

"Shit," Will moans, "shit."

He flips Blaine over, muscles burning with the effort but loving how easily he just goes with it, no resistance at all, and edges out of him, takes the condom off with a snap and fists himself. The relief of a grip is too much and he comes almost instantly, jerking himself off all over Blaine's softening cock and balls, stripes of white painting his body all the way down to his bare thighs.

Blaine runs a shy hand down through the mess, spreading it over his skin and spent member.

Will can't help it; he collapses on top of Blaine in the way that he would normally with Darren, laughing and panting and so fucked out that he knows he'll feel it for days.

“That was amazing,” Blaine admits, flushed and cuddled against Will's chest, fingers playing with Will's hair.

“You were so good, love,” Will replies, watching those wide eyes move on his naked body.

They lie like that for a long time, glued together and gross but not caring at all, until Chris comes home. Will knows that he must have followed the trail of clothing all the way to the bedroom because his eyebrows are up to his hairline by the time he walks in, looking exhausted.

"Glee is on my television," he announces, "and—" He stops dead, staring at the cardigan and bow tie on the bedroom floor, and at Darren wearing Blaine's expression and hairstyle on the bed. "Oh my god, no."

And that pretty much ends that.

Darren cracks up, shoulders shaking, and laughs until he literally cries.

Will stares at Chris. "Um."

"No," Chris repeats, eyes shut and hands flailing. "You are not. You didn't. You—oh, my god, no."

"Um?" Will repeats.

"And—Blaine? You asked for—Blaine, first? What kind of boyfriend are you? Jesus Christ, Will!"

Darren cackles, rolling off the side of the bed.

Will sits up. "I can explain."

Chris twitches. "Oh my god."

Darren slowly climbs back up onto the bed, gathering himself. He sits primly on his knees and folds his hands in his lap, pausing only once to smooth his curls back down, before tilting his head. His eyes become hearteyes and he smiles in Chris' direction like the sun rising.

"Kurt, darling," he says, soft and slow and completely Blaine, "May I introduce you to my friend Will? I think that you'll like him just as much as I did."

Chris deflates, eying the clothes on the floor and the state of the bed and their naked, come-smeared, sweaty bodies, and his shoulders go stiff and then his whole posture changes.

He looks at them as if he's judging them, only gently, and then says into the tense silence, "Well. If you say so, Blaine." He smirks. “He is kind of cute.”

Will bites his lip and grins so hard that he can almost feel his face crack.


End file.
